Best Laid Plans
by alyce204
Summary: A night out to celebrate, turns into a nightmare when tragedy strikes for someone close to the Five-0 task force after a sniper hell bent on revenge opens fire. A sequel to Caught In The Crossfire.
1. Bang

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 1: Bang**_

"Cheers!" everyone said as they raised their glasses around the table at the Hilton Hawaiian Village.

"Yeah" Danny added. "And cheers to Michael, for taking care of my little sister"

"Yeah to that too" said April as she raised her glass again.

"Yeah well it kind of comes with the territory"

"But seriously congrats on your last session of physical therapy" said Danny.

April had completed her last required session of physical therapy, and Michael had decided it was time to celebrate this final milestone in her recovery; and what better way to do it surrounded by friends that were consider family. After getting their neighbour Molly to babysit both Jessica and Lucy, April and Michael were able to have their first night out since the extreme circumstances that Jessica was born under; those circumstances being the kidnapping of April, Danny, Grace and Rachel. Now just over five months later everything was back to normal. The scars still remain, even more so for April after her psychotic ex-boyfriend, Nathan tried to take her baby, nearly killing them both in the process. This left Michael coming home from his deployment to find out from Steve and Kono that his wife and newborn daughter had nearly died.

"Yeah, but that promise still stands" Danny stated.

"You hurt my little sister, I'll kill you" he said with a smile.

"You've got nothing to worry about Danny" Michael assured him.

"Hey Chin where's Leilani?" April asked.

"She had to work late, but she'll be here" Chin replied with a reassuring smile.

"Good to know" April replied. "I don't want her to miss out"

"Alright, next round's on me" Steve stated.

"Especially because of that" April added as she pointed in Steve's direction.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Danny asked.

"I said the next round's on me" Steve replied. "What, didn't you get it the first time?" he asked when Danny gave him a confused look.

"No, no I it got the first time" Danny stated.

"I just wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth again"

"Do you want a drink or not?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the same as last time thank you" Danny replied as Steve left to get the next round.

"That was weird" Kono stated.

"Yeah, since when does Steve buy?" Chin asked rhetorically.

"Since it's probably April and Michael's anniversary…" Catherine replied receiving questioning looks.

"…and since he's using the money I gave him to buy the drinks" she continued.

"Oh, and you just let him do that…with your money?" Danny asked.

"Okay, please don't tell Steve I told you" Catherine begged. "Just let him have this one"

"Okay fine" said Danny as Steve returned to the table. "I'll let him have this one"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, just the reason why you would buying us drinks" Danny stated.

"You told them?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Well…I…I need to go to the bathroom" said Catherine as she got up from her chair.

"Yeah, me too" said April as got up to follow Catherine.

"Me three" Kono added. "We'll be right back"

"Seems like you guys have a lot to talk about" April stated before walking away.

"Why couldn't you just let it go and let me have this one?" Steve asked as the girls walked away.

"Because you used your girlfriend's money to buy around on you" Danny replied before a loud bang interrupted their conversation; throwing them all from their chairs to the ground.

"Nice save Cath" Kono stated.

"Did Steve forget his wallet again?" April asked.

"You could say that" Catherine replied before a loud bang threw them to the floor.

There was a few seconds of eerie silence, slow motion and screaming after the loud bang rang out throughout the restaurant before Danny's world came back into focus; the silence stopped and the world sped up when he felt someone shaking his shoulder and turned to see it was Steve.

"Danny? Danny?" Steve shouted. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just knocked my head on the ground" Danny replied.

"What about Chin and Michael?" he asked.

"They're fine" Steve replied.

"They've gone to look for the girls. I just got worried when you didn't get up; you've probably got a concussion" he stated.

"I agree" Danny replied.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he got up trying to gain his bearings.

"I don't know" Steve replied. "But something definitely went bang"

"Ow" April moaned as she clenched her wrist while she sat up.

"Are you alright?" Kono asked as she too sat up.

"Yeah, I just landed the wrong way" April stated.

"There's a right way?" Catherine asked rhetorically gripping a cut on her arm from flying debris as the three of them stood up to see Chin and Michael racing towards them.

"Are you guys alright?" Chin asked with concern.

"We'll live" Kono replied. "But April needs to get wrist checked out" she added.

"I'm fine, I think I just sprained it when I hit the ground" April explained as Michael checked it out.

"You're probably right" Michael agreed. "But you're still getting an X-ray"

"Happy anniversary babe" said April, sarcastically as Steve and Danny made their way over.

"Here comes the rest of Calvary" Catherine stated when she saw them.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're fine" Danny replied. "Aside from the fact that I probably have a concussion"

"What the hell happened?" Kono asked.

"I don't know" Chin replied as the sounds of wailing sirens grew louder as they made their way through the debris to the exit.

"But I don't think it was a gas explosion…or an accident"

"Me either" Steve agreed. "This was definitely done on purpose"

"Well, the next question we should be asking is why" Chin stated.

"Terrorism?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe" Steve replied. "Or it could be personal"

"Disgruntled employee, fired employee?" Danny asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time a disgruntled employee took such drastic measures to get revenge" Kono stated.

"Whatever the motive is, we need find out soon…before it happens again" Steve stated.

"You think this will happen again?" Michael asked as they stepped outside to meet the waiting emergency services.

"Maybe" Steve replied. "Depends on the bomber's motives"

"Which is why we should assume every possibility" Chin stated.

"That's right" Steve agreed.

"Look, you three go get checked out while Chin, Kono and I go talk to HPD" he said pointing at Danny, Catherine and April.

"Alright" Michael agreed. "I'll go with them and go help out when they're done"

"Sounds like a plan" April stated as the group split up in different directions.

"Duke!" Steve called when he saw him step out of his squad car.

"Steve!" Duke called back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Steve replied.

"Danny, Catherine and April have minor injuries, but they're going to okay"

"Good to hear" Duke stated. "What happened in there?" he asked.

"Everyone was eating dinner and then bang" Kono stated.

"Looks like the explosion came from the ground floor; looks like the explosion's trajectory was aimed at the dining area" she explained.

"How many people roughly do you think were in the area at the time?" Duke asked.

"Dining area and ground floor included...anywhere upwards of a hundred people" Chin replied.

"But like Danny, Catherine and April, a majority of the injuries seem to be relatively minor" he added.

"Which is why I think this is the beginning of something much bigger" Steve stated.

"You don't think this was a one off?" Kono asked.

"No" Steve replied.

"If the people who did this wanted people to die in this explosion; they would've made it happen"

"It could be warning" Chin suggested.

"Yeah" Steve and Kono both agreed in unison.

"Do you think this could be terrorism?" Duke asked.

"It's a real possibility, but until we investigate…we won't know for sure" Steve replied.

"Right" said Duke. "Keep me informed" he requested.

"Sure thing" Steve agreed as he, Chin and Kono headed over to where the others were being treated for their injuries.

"Michael, I'm fine" Danny stated as Michael shone a light he borrowed from the paramedics in his eyes.

"Go look after my sister or Catherine" he suggested as he batted Michael's hand away.

"Believe me, I would love nothing more" Michael stated as he looked over in April and Catherine's direction.

"But I think if I touch April's wrist again, she'll break mine; the paramedics can take care of it and Catherine just needs to have her cut cleaned and dressed."

"I'm guessing this is not what you two had planned for your first anniversary" said Danny.

"Not exactly no" Michael giggled.

"Hey!" Steve called out when he found the group of four. "You guys all good?" he asked.

"We're fine" Danny replied before Michael had a chance to reply himself and leaving Steve looking confused.

"They're all fine" Michael replied. "April just needs to go to the hospital for an X-ray"

"Sign this" the paramedic behind him said, handing him a clipboard.

"Thanks" he said after Danny handed it back.

"Great, now that we've got that out of the way…what's the plan?" Danny asked as Catherine and April joined them.

"Once HFD puts the fire out and the casualties have been cleared CSU and arson are going to search this place from top to bottom" Chin explained.

"And until then HPD is going to talk to witnesses and we're going to get the Hilton's security footage and see if we can find out who and what caused this" Kono added and was the last thing said before complete and utter chaos broke loose.

A loud crack briefly silenced the organised chaos on the street before a woman's terrified scream broke filled the air. Everyone then turned in the direction where the woman's scream had come from to find a paramedic bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to his shoulder, just as another loud crack was heard, this time hitting a police officer in the back, sending him face first to the ground.

"Everybody get down!" Steve yelled as he and everyone around him ran for cover when he realised that they were under sniper fire.

"Get down!" he yelled again as another shot rang out, taking down another police officer.

As Chin ran to duck behind an ambulance with Steve, he heard another shot ring out and felt an intense pain in his right arm as he jumped for cover.

"Chin!" Steve yelled as Chin hit the ground clutching his right arm.

"I'm hit, but it's just a graze!" Chin stated, showing Steve his wounded arm.

"The explosion and now this. What the hell is going on?" he asked as three more shots were fired.

Kono and Catherine ducked for cover behind the ambulance that they had been standing next to when the shooting started. Michael pushed April to safety behind the ambulance as Danny grabbed her left arm when he caught a glimpse of the sniper on the roof who was now aiming in in their direction before two shots were fired at them; then the sickening sound of the bullets coming into contact with a human body before it hit the ground.

"What the hell is happening!?" April shouted as they faced down to the ground, protecting their faces from any falling glass.

"Looks like Steve was right!" Catherine shouted back.

"This is part of something bigger!" Kono added.

"I hate it when he's right!" Danny yelled.

The sniper continued to fire as shots that missed their targets shattered the glass of the vehicles in the street and injuring those who ducked below them, then there was nothing but eerie silence as the gunshots suddenly stopped.


	2. Fear

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 2: Fear & Chaos**_

"I think it's over" Chin stated as the eerie silence continued throughout the once chaotic scene.

"Yeah, I can't see the sniper" Steve agreed as he and Chin got up from behind the ambulance they had been using to take cover from the sniper.

"He's gone" he confirmed as the sound of sirens grew louder and louder.

"It's okay, the shooter's gone!" Chin yelled as he ran over to one of the paramedics who had been shot in the sniper attack.

"I need some help over here!" he yelled once again as everyone emerged from their cover to get to work, including two paramedics that came running over towards him with supplies in hand.

"He's been shot in the shoulder" Chin stated before looking up to see where Steve went before he found him checking for a pulse on a police officer who had been shot.

"You injured too" one of the paramedics stated.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound" Chin stated. "Just take care of him" he ordered.

"Steve?!" he yelled.

"He's gone" Steve stated with regret while shaking his head.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he stood up in search of them.

"I don't know" Chin replied.

"I think they took cover behind that ambulance over there" he stated, pointing in the direction of the said ambulance.

"Alright, let's go" Steve said.

"Chin!" a woman yelled, sounding very familiar; turning around he saw Leilani running over to him.

"Leilani!" Chin exclaimed when he saw her and ran over to her, before they both embraced.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're late" he stated.

"Are you alright?" Leilani asked, as they pulled out of the hug before looking at his arm.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound" Chin replied.

"But you're still getting it checked out, it might need stitches" said Leilani.

"What happened?" she asked, but before Chin could answer her, a horrifying scream, that sounded frighteningly familiar to them, echoed throughout the street that was now more chaotic than before.

As soon as they heard Chin give the all clear, Danny, April, Catherine and Kono all took a sigh of relief before lifting their heads to confirm it as they sat behind the ambulance they had taken cover behind.

"Where's Michael?" April asked when she realised he wasn't behind her.

As Danny lifted his head and looked over his sister's shoulder, he found the answer to her question.

"Damn it" Danny exclaimed.

"What? Danny? What's wro…?" April asked as the two of them stood up before Danny rushed off, her eyes followed his every movement until he stopped and kneeled next to somebody on the ground; she felt the blood drain from her face when she realised who that somebody was, it was Michael.

"Oh please god no…no…nonononononono" she whispered as she ran to his side with Kono and Catherine in tow.

"Michael!"

"We need some help!" Danny yelled as two paramedics and then April rushed over.

"April…" he started as she knelt down by Michael's side next to Danny, scraping her knees on the road.

"Oh my god!" April screamed when she saw Michael keeping his hand on his neck as blood seeped between his fingers and Danny keeping pressure on a wound, in his lower chest.

"Michael, just stay with me alright" she pleaded as she laid her hand on top of his, pressing down on his on his bleeding neck as the paramedics arrived, moving Danny aside but leaving April to help keep pressure on the neck wound.

"I'm not…going any…where" Michael breathed before coughing as blood began to creep out the corner of his mouth; they all knew that this was bad.

"April?" Danny asked as he moved to her opposite side. "You with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm with you" April replied feeling his hand on her back as Michael's eyes slowly started to close.

"He's crashing! We need to get him out of here!" one of the paramedics exclaimed as the alarms started to wail.

"Oh my god" April breathed.

"We need a gurney over here!" he yelled just as Steve, Chin and Leilani arrived after managing to get through the panicking crowd of people only to be met with April's panicked face.

"Hey! Michael!" April yelled in a panic. "Michael! Stay with me! Michael" she continued to yell as gurney arrived before being relieved by another paramedic.

"It's okay, I've got it" she assured her, taking over from April to keep pressure on Michael's neck, with Danny keeping her at bay, before they loaded him on to the gurney and rushed him off to the ambulance.

"I need to go with him" April stated, turning to face Danny.

"I know, go" Danny replied, before April raced over to the ambulance as they were loading Michael in the back.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" he yelled.

Just mere seconds after Michael is loaded into the ambulance, it takes off, lights and sirens blaring, heading for the hospital.

"Danny…?" Steve started.

"He was hit twice" Danny explained as he watched the ambulance hurtle down the street before turning around to head to his car.

"One to the neck and one to the chest"

"Do they think he'll make it?" Chin asked as they all followed him.

"They said Michael would be lucky to make it to the hospital" Danny replied as they stopped by his car.

"But he's made it this far…I mean maybe he's got a chance; I've got to go" he added.

"We'll come with you" Steve stated. "Duke, call us if you find anything!" he yelled.

"You got it!" Duke yelled back.

"Steve, you guys don't need to do that" said Danny.

"You're right, we don't" Steve replied, opening the passenger side door. "We want to…let's go"

"Besides there's nothing more we can do here" Kono stated.

"We'll follow you" Chin stated as he, Kono, Catherine and Leilani headed for his car to follow Danny and Steve.

About fifteen minutes later, the six of them arrived at the hospital to meet up with April and to make sure Chin got his arm checked out, even though he kept saying it was nothing to worry about. When they arrived at the hospital's emergency room, they found April sitting in the waiting room talking to Emma Shore, April's best friend and a doctor, who was holding her hand as she spoke to her. April was visibly shaking and she was wrapped in a blanket and had an icepack on her sprained wrist. April's eyes were focused on a spot on the floor, not on Emma as she spoke to her. April nodded as Emma talked to her, but she seemed to be only half listening to whatever Emma was saying; there was dried blood that had trickled down her legs from the wounds on her knees, but she had taken no notice off it. April then remained sitting when Emma stood up and put her hand on her shoulder before leaving her to be with her family; April failed to acknowledge that Emma was even gone, which gave everyone a very bad feeling.

"April" Danny called, trying to get April's attention, but with no success as April continued to stare at her spot on the floor.

"April? What's up? How's Michael doing?" Danny tried again as he leaned over to touch her shoulder, which succeeded in getting April to look up at him before she got to her feet; but it was a few seconds before she responded to Danny's question.

"He's not…" April replied before cutting herself short as she put her hand over mouth.

"April, what did Emma say?" Danny asked concern on where this was going as he saw April's eyes begin well up.

"Michael…he ahh…he…he's gone…he…he died" said April as struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"He…and I don't know how I'm suppose…" April tried to continue but couldn't as she began to sob uncontrollably before Danny tried to pull his little sister in for a hug, but she pulled herself away.

"I'm so sorry April" Danny said as he tried again to console his sister.

"Please don't…please don't touch me" April sobbed, raising her hand, before wrapping her arms around herself and bending over.

"I'm so sorry" was all he could seem to say because he didn't know what else to say, nobody did.

As April went to stand upright, Danny approached her once again only for her to lash out at him when he attempted to hug her once again. As much as April tried to fight him, he didn't let go and eventually, she gave up and allowed her big brother to comfort her.

"What I'm supposed to do?" April asked as she sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

"Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know" Danny replied. "But I promise we're going to find out okay, I promise" he assured her.

"He's gone…" April stated, but something didn't feel right to Danny. "He's gone" April repeated.

When she said it again, Danny's concern increased so he pulled out of the hug and took a hold of her arms. April looked extremely pale, sweaty and was still visibly shaking; Danny knew something was very wrong at that point.

"You look really pale" Danny stated. "April are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"No, I don't feel very well, my chest feels really weird" April replied as she released one of her arms from Danny's grip to rub her chest.

"I feel really dizzy, I think I need to sit down"

As Danny began to guide April down onto a chair, her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she went limp and fell forward into Danny.

"Damn it!" Danny exclaimed as he caught April.

"We need to some help over here!" Catherine yelled after she watched April collapse.

"Help me lie her down Steve" Danny asked before he and Steve lay April down on the floor and then onto her side.

After laying her down, Danny places two of his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds one, even though it was erratic. Steve looked when he heard fast moving footsteps heading their way; he saw it was Emma and two nurses come rushing over to their aid.

"She's got a pulse, but it feels weird" Danny explained to Emma as she quickly examined April herself.

"Damn it" Emma murmured when she felt April's pulse.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Danny asked

"Okay, get her off the floor and follow me" said Emma as Danny scooped April up into his arms and quickly followed the red-headed doctor and the two nurses to a cubicle in the ER.

"Emma, what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Danny asked again as laid April down on the gurney in the cubicle.

"I have an idea, but it could be a number of things, but I don't want to speculate until I know more" Emma replied as the nurses fixed an oxygen over April's face.

"I just wait outside and when I know something, you'll the first to know, I promise" she assured him.

"What? No, she's my sister I'm not going anywhere" Danny retorted.

"Look, I know you want to be here, I get it, but if it is what I think it is…things could go sideways and…" Emma explained, but was cut off by the sound of a shrilling alarm of one of the monitors.

"Okay, you need to leave, now!" she ordered him.

"What's happening?!" Danny asked in a panic.

"Can someone get him out of here please?" Emma ordered as she tended back to her patient while more medical staff entered the cubicle.

"Come on sir…" one of the nurses said as she placed a hand on Danny's chest.

"You need to wait outside now" she said firmly as she gently pushed him backwards out of the cubicle, before leading him through the swinging doors to wait with his friends.

Watching April grieve for Michael and then collapse onto the floor became too much for Chin as he turned around and walked away. The sight of it all was bringing back way too many memories of Malia's death. He just had to get out of the there. While everyone was distracted with what was going on, he made his exit, he hated doing it this way, but while April was being rushed away, but not without getting Kono and Leilani's attention.

"Chin, where are you going? You need to get your arm looked at" Kono asked as she saw him walking away.

"Chin?" she tried again when he didn't reply.

"It's alright, I'll go with him" Leilani assured her.

"I think this just brought up some memories for him" Kono said with Steve and Catherine nodding in agreement

When Danny emerged through the doors after being forcefully escorted out by a nurse, everyone saw the panicked and worried look on his face.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve asked with concern. "Is April okay?"

"I don't know" Danny replied before scrubbing his face with his hands.

"But they were quick to get me out of there when an alarm went off"

"She'll be alright, she's a fighter" Steve stated.

"I hope so" Danny replied. "Because Jessica can't lose both of her parents like this" he said as he gestured over to the door where April had been taken through less two minutes ago.

While they waited for news about April's condition, Steve, Danny, Kono and Catherine went through everything that had what happened that evening; and Kono had come up with a very interesting yet plausible theory about why they were shot at.

"Okay with all the chaos going on, I didn't notice it at first, but now that I think about it…" Kono explained as she sat down.

"All of the shooting victims have something in common, they were all emergency services workers" Kono concluded.

"She's right" Steve concurred.

"Yeah, but Michael wasn't" Catherine stated. "Why shoot him too?" she asked.

"Maybe Michael got in the way and the sniper accidently shot him instead" Steve suggested.

"Yeah maybe, he could have been aiming for Danny" said Catherine

"Makes sense" Kono agreed.

"It's very possible that the sniper knew that you were Five-0" she said to Danny.

"This person definitely has a grudge against emergency service workers" Steve stated.

"The explosion was all about getting EMS, HFD, HPD and Five-0 all in the one place so he could shoot us"

"Which means until we catch this guy, we're all going to have targets painted on our backs" Kono stated.

"That's comforting to know" Danny whispered, placing his head in his hands.

Just as Danny finished speaking, the two swinging doors they had seen April whisked away and disappear through after she collapsed earlier swung open with Emma emerging and heading over towards them. Everybody simultaneously looked over in her direction.

"She's okay" Emma stated with a reassuring smile.

"I sense a 'but' coming though" said Danny.

"That's because there is a 'but'" Emma stated.


	3. A Shock To The System

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 3: A Shock To The System**_

"So what's the 'but'?" Danny asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me, we'll talk just in here" Emma said, gesturing towards the doors.

"Initially I suspected April had collapsed from the shock, but I was only half right"

"What about the other half?" Danny asked.

"The other half was a bit more serious" Emma stated regretfully.

"We've got to remember her body is still recovering from the extreme trauma she suffered, even though it's been five months, and that trauma has mildly weakened her heart" she explained.

"So what happened? Did she have a heart attack or something?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm having more tests done right now, but our cardiologist and I think April's suffered from an episode of stress cardiomyopathy, it's also known as Broken Heart Syndrome" Emma replied.

"But the good news is that she's okay"

"That's good to know" Danny replied.

"But what were those alarms that went off about that you needed me out of there so fast?" he asked.

"April's pulse was extremely fast and her blood pressure was dropping, but we've got that all under control now" Emma replied.

"We needed to get you out of the room because there was a real chance April could've gone into cardiac arrest; and if that did happen, I didn't want you see that" she explained.

"So what now? Is she out of danger?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she is" Emma replied.

"And now we admit her for a couple of days so we can monitor April and give her some time to recover"

"And after that?" Danny asked.

"After that, so goes home, has regular check-ups and, believe it or not, because it's a temporary condition, in a couple of weeks it will be like this never happened" Emma explained.

"Is she awake?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but she is groggy; we gave April a light sedative to help her relax and being is taken upstairs so our cardiologist can run some other tests and make sure everything is okay" Emma replied.

"Can I see her?" Danny asked.

"The cardiologist should be done shortly" Emma replied. "I'll see how long he'll be and then I can take you to her"

"Thank you, I'll just be out here" Danny pointed towards the waiting room.

"Is April okay?" Kono asked, first out of the blocks.

"The doc said April had an episode of Broken Heart Syndrome, but she's going to be okay" Danny explained.

"She's upstairs having some more tests done"

"Thank god" Catherine said, breathing a sigh of relief, along with everybody else.

"Yeah" Danny agreed. "Emma said April's recent trauma had an effect on her heart"

"You guys don't need to stay, you should go home and get some sleep" he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. "We don't mind staying" he stated.

"Yeah, I'll sleep here; I don't want April to be by herself…" Danny replied.

"…and you guys need all the sleep so we can catch the guy who just left Jessica without a father and nearly without a mother"

"Alright buddy, you call if you guys need anything" Steve agreed.

"Thanks" said Danny.

"Listen, Kono can you make sure Chin's alright; I know April will want to know if he's okay"

"Yeah, you got it" Kono replied. "Call us in the morning alright" she requested.

"Yeah, I will" Danny replied.

"I'm so sorry man" Steve said.

"Yeah" Danny replied as he paused for a couple of seconds.

"I want who did this Steve" he stated.

"I know you do Danny, and we'll get them, I promise" said Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, I need to call Molly and tell her that I'll be picking her up" Danny stated.

"I can do that for you when I pick Lucy up" Catherine offered.

"Yeah, it's no problem and I'll take her back to our place for the night"

"Thank you" said Danny. "I know April will appreciate it"

"No problem" said Catherine.

"I've got to go" Danny said pointing to Emma who was waiting patiently for him by the swinging doors.

"Just so you know, we also patched up the scrapes on her knees…" Emma explained.

"…and her wrist was sprained, so we placed it in a splint" she added.

"Thanks Emma" said Danny.

"No problem, so April's been taken to room on cardio ward and I will be more than happy to take up there" Emma replied as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Thanks" said Danny as the elevator doors opened. "You know could've just told me the floor and room number"

"Yeah I could've but then I wouldn't be able to see how April's doing; I always follow up with my patients" Emma explained, pressing the button to go up to the cardio ward.

"Uh huh" Danny nodded, suspecting she wasn't saying everything as the elevator doors closed before it started to move up.

"Well, that and my shift is almost over" Emma added with a brief smile before going the other way around.

"I can't believe this is happening…Michael didn't deserve this, he was a good man, a good husband, a good father"

"Yeah, he was" Danny added.

"This whole thing sucks…none of those people deserved to die like this…they were just doing their jobs" said Emma.

"Why would someone do this?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Danny replied. "But we're going find whoever did this, and that's a promise" he stated as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened before he and Emma stepped off and followed her down the corridor to April's room.

"Okay I'll leave you too it" Emma said as they arrived outside April's room.

"I go find out how April's tests went before I go"

"Thanks Emma" said Danny before stepping inside his sister's room

She lay on her back with her arms laid across her stomach. Danny saw her left wrist strapped up like Emma said it would, while her right arm sported an IV, keeping her well hydrated. There were ECG leads coming out the top her hospital gown, a blood pressure cuff around her left bicep, a pulse ox on her right middle finger and a nasal cannula delivering her oxygen.

"April?" Danny said as he placed his hand on her arm to see if she was awake, which was confirmed when he noticed her heart rate increase on the monitor and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll get back to you on that" April replied, the only words she could think of to describe how she was feeling, while sounding groggy, just like Emma said she would.

"What happened?" April asked as she glanced around the cubicle.

"Ah, while we were talking, you collapsed and Emma and the cardiologist think you had an episode of Broken Heart Syndrome"

"Stress cardiomyopathy" April stated.

"I'm really sorry April" said Danny, trying to comfort his sister.

"We all are" he added, to assure April she knew that everyone was thinking of her.

"Thank you" said April with a weak smile. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Ah, it's just after 10:30, why?" Danny asked.

"That's the time we were supposed to pick up Jessica from Molly's" April replied with a slight panic in her voice as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Someone needs to call her and let her know what's going on"

"Hey, hey it's all been taken care of, okay" Danny assured her as he grabbed her hand.

"Catherine's got it all under control and she and Steve are to take care of Jessica for the night okay, just lie back relax" he explained.

"Okay" said April.

"Good, because you've been through a lot and all you need to worry about right now is getting some rest okay" said Danny.

"What's going to happen to Michael's body?" April asked.

"We don't have to talk about that right now" Danny replied.

"Please Danny, I really need to know okay because this is my husband we're talking about and I'm pretty sure the army's going to be involved soon" said April said as her eyes began to well up.

"Um, okay, because Michael was…was murdered his body will be taken to the M.E.'s office for an autopsy…" Danny explained, as took a hold of April's hand again.

"…and I'm going to make sure Max takes care of it, okay" knowing April will feel more comfortable she knows and trust to look after her husband's body.

"I want to see Michael before…before…he's taken to Max's office" April started, but was unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, concerned that April may not be able to handle seeing Michael in the morgue.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Because my last memory of Michael right now is him covered in blood and struggling to breathe; I don't want to remember him that way Danny" she explained.

"Okay, I'll let hospital know and we'll go in the morning when you're feeling a bit better" said Danny.

"Thank you" April replied.

"And after that, Jessica and I'll stay with you; I don't want you and Jessica to be by yourselves April" Danny explained.

"No" April said simply.

"No? No what?" Danny asked.

"No, I don't want you staying with me…" April replied before Danny interjected.

"April, I don't think you and Jessica should be alone, okay; not at a time like this" said Danny.

"I know, but that's not what I meant" said April.

"What…what I meant was that…I…I want you out there looking for the person who shot and killed Michael and those other innocent people, please" she asked him.

"Alright, I'll ask Leilani to see if she can stay with you while you're here" Danny assured her.

"Okay, can you stay with me tonight please?" April asked, looking up to her brother as she continued to squeeze his hand.

"I don't want to be by myself" she said as she wiped away the tears off of her cheeks.

"If that's okay with you"

"Yeah, of course" Danny replied.

"What are big brothers for huh?" he said as he leaned in to give his little sister a hug before hearing a knock at the door, to see Emma entering the room after they pulled out the hug.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to stop by before I left" Emma stated as she walked over to the end of April's bed.

"So what's the verdict on those tests?" Danny asked.

"Okay, the tests went well and so far it's looking a lot like Broken Heart Syndrome" Emma replied

"But we haven't got all the results back yet, so we need to exercise caution and keep an eye on you for a couple of days" she added.

"Thanks for letting me know" April said with a quiet voice.

"Just get some rest okay and I'll come see you tomorrow" Emma said as she came around to the side of the bed to give her a consoling hug.

"I'm so sorry" she said, continuing to hug her best friend.


	4. Aftermath

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 4: Aftermath**_

After Leilani emerged from the emergency entrance of the hospital, she found Chin sitting on a bench holding his injured arm, just outside the ambulance bay.

"Chin!" Leilani yelled, though getting no response from him.

"Chin! Are you alright?!" she asked as she neared Chin before sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers.

"I…I just couldn't be in there…seeing April lose Michael like that and then seeing her collapse, after everything that she's been through…it just brought up the memories of what happened to Malia"

"It's okay, I understand" Leilani assured him.

"The only thing that's different about this is that a little baby girl just lost her father" Chin stated.

"How's April doing anyway?" he asked.

"Not good" a familiar voice responded from behind.

"Kono, Steve, what are you talking about?" Leilani as she and Chin turned around.

"Just after you left April collapsed" Kono replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Leilani asked with concern.

"Yeah, Emma said April had an episode of Broken Heart Syndrome" Steve explained.

"I've heard of that" Leilani stated. "It sometimes called stress cardiomyopathy"

"They're going to keep her here for a couple of days for observation; Danny's going to stay with her and Catherine and I taking care of Jessica for the night" he added.

"Thank god" Leilani sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Cuz?" Kono asked, placing a hand on Chin's shoulder.

"Yeah" Chin replied unconvincingly. "I just needed to get some air"

"You still need to get your arm checked out though" Kono pointed out.

"You know what it doesn't look too bad and the bleeding's stopped…" Leilani started.

"Let me take you back to my house; I've got some supplies there, I can clean it out and bandage it myself, how does that sound" she asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me" Chin replied.

"Alright, let's go" she said as she and Chin stood up.

"I'll give you guys a lift…come on" Steve offered just as his phone began to ring, pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Duke calling.

"Yeah Duke, you're on loudspeaker" he answered.

"_Steve, how's Michael doing?_" Duke asked.

"Ah…Michael…he didn't make it" Steve reluctantly replied.

Duke let out a deep breath at the saddening news. "_I suppose I don't need to ask how April's doing?_"

"No, no you don't, but Danny's with her" Steve replied.

"Do you have anything for us Duke?" he asked.

"_Yeah, we found what caused the explosion and you were right, this was no accident_" Duke explained.

"_CSU found what appeared to be the remains of a bomb planted under where the stage used to be_" he added.

"What about the sniper?" Steve asked. "What have you got on him?"

"_S.W.A.T. searched the roof the building he fired from, no sign of the shooter, no weapon, no bullet casings, they only thing they found up there was…_" Duke explained before coming to stop, hesitant to continue on.

"Was what Duke?" Chin asked.

"_When they got up there all they was a letter stuck to the ledge of the building_" Duke continued.

"Well, what did the letter say Duke?" Kono asked.

"_The letter says "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, YOU ALL MUST PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, WATCH YOU BACKS, BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE YET"" Duke read out._

"_We've handed it off to CSU to see what they can get from it_" Duke explained.

"Okay thank you Duke, take care of yourself" said Steve after hearing what he had read out.

"Okay, he's definitely not stupid; he didn't leave anything behind that could trace back to him…" Kono started.

"Yeah, which means it's highly unlikely that CSU will find anything on that letter Duke found" Chin stated.

"But he wanted us to find that letter" Steve stated.

"He wants us to know that he's doing this out of revenge"

"Yeah, and that he has nothing to lose" Kono added.

"Yeah, which makes him extremely dangerous" Steve stated.

"Now all we have to find out is why" Chin stated.

The next morning at around 6am, out in Waipahu, about half an hour away from the explosion and the shooting, two paramedics were responding to a 911 call which came from a local residence. After arriving on site outside the property, paramedics Wendy Maskell and Sam Toki grabbed their gear and then made their way to the front door of the house before knocking on the door and announcing themselves.

"Paramedics!" Wendy yelled, before going over to look in the front window.

"Paramedics!" Sam yelled, before turning to Wendy. "Do you see anything Wendy?" he asked.

"No, it's completely dark in there" Wendy replied.

"Is this the right address?" she asked.

"Dispatch said 94 Hahana Street, Waipahu, I'll check" Sam replied as he went back the ambulance to check the address.

"Okay" said Wendy as she continued to look through the window.

"I don't think there's even any furniture in there Sam" she stated while Sam contacted dispatch.

As Sam climbed into the front of the ambulance to confirm the address with dispatch, he glanced back over to the house to see what Wendy was doing when he noticed a small "SOLD" sign lying on the ground. He then realised dispatch must've sent him and his partner to the wrong address; why would someone call ambulance to an empty house? As he picked up the radio, a loud echoing bang filled the usually quiet street. Sam looked around to see where the noise could've possibly come from.

"Wendy, did you hear that, it sounded like a gunshot?" Sam shouted to her with no response. "Wendy did…" he started before glancing over to where he last saw her only to find her lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound to her back and gasping for air.

"Wendy!, Wendy!" Sam yelled before grabbing his radio to call dispatch to request an ambulance and for HPD.

As soon as it was confirmed that they were on their way, Sam jumped out of the ambulance and ran over to where Wendy was lying, blood quickly pooling beneath her body. But before Sam could reach her, he heard the same sound he had heard less than a minute earlier, then feeling two excruciating sharp pains in his back before he hit the ground hard from the force of the bullets. As Sam began lose consciousness, he heard the wailing of sirens getting closer, and that Wendy was still gasping for air like she was just seconds ago, giving him a sickening feeling; which was the last thing he thought of before he passed out from the blood loss.

At about 10am that morning, Steve and Catherine along with Lucy and Jessica made their way down the corridor of the cardiology ward April had been admitted to the night before. He and Catherine had stopped by April's house to pick up a bag of things for April and baby Jessica. It had been arranged that Kamekona would be taking care of little Lucy McGarrett for the day. They were on their way over to the hospital to drop off Jessica when he got the call from the governor about the shooting of the two paramedics in Waipahu. Now finally at the hospital after leaving Chin and Kono to go to the crime scene, they walked down the corridor looking for April's room number that Danny had texted them in case they needed to find him. With room's door already open, they saw Danny sitting in the chair beside April's hospital bed watching television before Steve knocked on the door frame to grab his attention.

"Hey" said Steve when Danny looked over to see who was at the door.

"Hey" Danny said back as he got up from his chair when he saw Steve and Catherine with the girls.

"What are you doing here, I thought I was supposed to call you?" he asked as he took Jessica from Catherine's arms as she and Steve walked into the room, hearing the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, they figured that April must be taking a shower.

"We stopped by April's house and we thought that April might want these" Steve replied holding up the bag before he placed it on the bed.

"Yes she might" Danny concurred. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

"How's April doing anyway?" Steve asked as they moved to sit down on the couch at the end of the bed.

"A little better… thanks to that sedative Emma gave her last night she slept through the night, but she's been pretty quiet" Danny explained.

"She hasn't said anything?" Steve asked with concern.

"A few words here and there, but other than that nothing" Danny replied.

"I know she's grieving for Michael, but after everything that's happened, I'm worried about her"

"It's understandable" said Catherine. "But April will talk when she's ready"

"Yeah, I know" Danny agreed. "I just wish she didn't have to go through this"

"Yeah, me either" said Steve, pausing before continuing on.

"Listen, this morning I got a call from the governor to let me know there had been another shooting" he explained.

"What are you talking about, where?" Danny asked in confusion.

"At about 6am, two paramedics responded to a 911 call in Waipahu…" Steve started before Danny interjected.

"Let me guess, it was a setup?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, turns out the house they responded to was empty because it had recently been sold" Steve explained.

"Paramedics Wendy Maskell and Sam Toki were both shot in the back from across the street" Catherine explained.

"Are they okay?" Danny asked, knowing the answer probably wouldn't be good.

"Wendy's touch and go; she's in the ICU, but Sam didn't make it to the hospital" Steve regretfully explained.

"Also, after the shooting last night, HPD found this note in the building from across the street" Catherine said as Steve handed Danny the phone with the photo of the note.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, YOU ALL MUST PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, WATCH YOU BACKS, BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE YET" Danny read out.

"You were right, whoever's behind this has a grudge" he stated as he gave Steve back his phone.

"Yeah, now all we've got to do is find out who has this grudge" Catherine said.

"Shouldn't be too hard" said Danny sarcastically just as April emerged with a nurse from the bathroom dressed in a hospital gown and wrapped in a robe with her IV pole in tow.

"Hey, feeling a little better?" he asked her as she walked over towards them.

"Yeah, a little better" April replied with a quiet voice before looking in Steve and Catherine's direction. "Hi Steve, Hi Cath"

"Hi April" said Steve, standing up from the couch before walking over to her.

"I'm so sorry April" he said as he leaned down to hug her while April hugged back.

"Thanks Steve" said April with the same quiet voice before they both withdrew from the hug.

"Hey" Catherine said before she too enveloped April with a hug with April hugging her back.

"Ah, how's my little girl, how's Jess?" she asked when she saw Danny on the couch holding her little baby girl.

"She's all good" Danny stated. "But I think she wants her mommy"

"Yeah I bet" April agreed as the nurse help settle her back into bed and adjusting and reattaching all the monitoring equipment.

Danny then handed Jessica into April's waiting arms once she was comfortable.

"Hi sweetheart" April said in a soft tone to her daughter before kissing her on her forehead.

"Do you need anything April?" the nurse asked.

"No, thank you" April replied politely before the kind nurse exited the room.

"I uh heard you talking about a second shooting in Waipahu..." she said as she looked up at them from her daughter.

"Yeah, two paramedics were shot…only one of them survived, she's in the ICU" Steve stated.

"We think it's probably about revenge…HPD found this note after the first shooting" he said holding up the phone so April could read it.

"Oh my god" April whispered. "Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"That's what we don't know" Danny stated.

"Look April, you don't need to worry about any of this okay, let us take of it" said Steve.

"Steve's right" Danny stated.

"The doctor's coming by soon to check on you and then we'll go downstairs to the morgue when you've had some rest"

"Okay" April nodded. "Uh um, how many?" she asked.

"How many what?" Danny asked.

"Including my husband, how many people has this person killed?" April asked, being more specific.

"Six" Catherine replied.

"Six?" April asked to confirm.

"Yeah" Steve replied.

"You find who did this" April told him.

"We will" Steve replied. "You have my word April" he added to assure April.

"Thank you" said April.


	5. So Much For Happily Ever After

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 5: So Much For Happily Ever After**_

Getting off the elevator and the hospital's ground level, April was being pushed along in a wheelchair along the corridor towards the morgue by her brother. They were also accompanied by a nurse for April's safety if in the unlikely event anything were to happen. With the wonders of modern medical technology, April was sporting a portable heart monitor with she had hanging around her neck. Making it so the nurses could monitor her heart rate from the nurses' station, wherever April was and making it much easier for April to move around more freely. Leilani had arrived not too long ago to take care of Jessica, allowing them to go downstairs to the morgue. April always hated having to come down here, she found it to be the worst part of her job as a nurse. Coming down here with family members who had to identify a loved one who had died, and now she was on the other end.

Knocking on the door to the hospital's medical examiner's office, to let him know of their presence, Danny pushed open the door and pushed April in, followed by her nurse, his hand gently planted on her shoulder. They were greeted by the Medical Examiner and Max who come to pick up Michael's body from the hospital.

"April Williams" the Medical Examiner.

"I believe you know Doctor Max Bergman" he added.

"Yeah" April acknowledged. "This is my brother Danny"

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Max said before walking over to April and leaning over and giving her a hug to console her; with that April hugged Max back.

"Thanks Max" April replied with a quiet voice before they pulled out from the hug and shaking Danny's hand.

"One last time, are you absolutely one hundred per cent sure you want to do this now?" Danny asked with concern, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" April replied simply.

"Michael's just in there" the Medical Examiner stated, gesturing towards the autopsy room.

"Are you going to be okay to go in by yourself?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" April nodded before Danny pushed her into the room.

Being a gentleman, the Medical Examiner opened the door and let April in first with Danny pushing her in, before following them in. The Medical Examiner then led Danny and April to the cold metal table where Michael's body was. Then, standing at the head of the table, he pulled the white sheet that was covering Michael down to just below his shoulders, revealing his face. April lifted her un-strapped hand to cover her mouth after getting to her feet and snapped her eyes closed in absolute shock of seeing her husband so still, unmoving and drained of all colour on a cold metal table; trying desperately not to cry.

"We'll just be outside if you need anything" Danny stated. "Take all the time you need"

"Thank you" said April just as Danny and the Medical Examiner moved to leave before he left and closed the door behind them to give April some privacy.

April's eyes remained fixated on her Michael's body, particularly at the gaping wounds on his neck and his chest; both or either one being responsible for him being here in the hospital's morgue. As soon as April had seen where Michael had been shot, she didn't need to be a nurse for her to know that the likelihood of him surviving his injuries was very slim; but it was still a horrible shock to hear Emma tell her that Michael didn't make it and her little baby girl would be left without her father. April was just hoping and praying that Michael would fit into that slim category. Now she was standing next to her husband's body, trying her hardest not to give in to the weakness in her knees and fall to the floor crying; it was just getting harder and harder by the second to keep it from happening.

"So much for happily ever after huh" April stated as she wiped her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall before resting her hands on the table.

Looking down at the sheet that covered Michael's body, April pulled the sheet up and grabbed a hold of his right hand. His hand was cold and still as it lay limply in her warm hand. Though the texture and the lines were still the same, it still felt completely different from their wedding day, when they stood at the altar holding each other's hands while they looked into each other's eyes as they said "I do". Two weeks later he was deployed and they didn't hold hands for another six months. As these thoughts passed through April's head, it became all too much for her to handle as the realisation that Michael was really gone and was never coming back; as April gave into the weakness in her knees, letting Michael's hand fall free from her grasp and collapsed to her knees on the cold, hard floor, no longer able to hold the tears back as she felt like the life had been sucked right out of her body and felt like she was gasping for air.

Danny watched on beside Max, April's nurse and the Medical Examiner as his little baby sister broke down as the situation suddenly became all too real for her as she fell to the floor. Unable to watch April like this anymore, Danny pulled opened the door and walked over to his sister's side with the nurse and knelt down beside her, Danny wrapped one arm around April's back and the other around the back of her head and pulling her into his chest.

"I'm right here" Danny stated. "I've got you"

Danny wished he could tell April that everything was okay, but he knew that would just be a lie. In the past twelve hours, his little sister's life had been completely turned upside down just when she thought life was getting back to normal. Danny and the rest of Five-0 had vowed to catch whoever had killed Michael along with the police officers, paramedics and firefighters who all fell victims to the sniper; but that would only do so much. Danny then looked in Max and the Medical Examiner's direction and gestured his head to tell them to re-cover Michael's body, with them both nodding back in understanding.

Meanwhile, after dropping off Lucy at Kamekona's, Steve and Catherine had headed over to the latest crime scene where the two paramedics were gunned down when they responded to a hoax 911 call. Getting out of the truck, they saw Chin and Kono talking

"Hey" Steve said as he and Catherine walked over towards them.

"Hey, how's April doing?" Kono asked.

"About as good as can be expected I guess" Steve replied.

"She's probably going home tomorrow, Danny said Leilani's going to stay with her and Jessica for the day, he'll meet us at HQ in about an hour after he's taken April downstairs to see Michael's body" Catherine explained.

"Yeah, Leilani said. Because I guess there was no point in telling him to stay away from this case" said Chin.

"No there wasn't" Steve agreed. "So, what do we know so far?" he asked.

"Well, what we do know is that two paramedics responded to a 911 call at this address, which turned out to be a hoax, because this house was vacated when the bank foreclosed on it last week" Kono explained.

"And our shooter knew that" Steve stated.

"Do we know where the shots came from?" he asked.

"Yeah, they came from up there" Kono replied, pointing to the roof of a house across the street.

"HPD found out the house belongs to an elderly married couple who are currently out of town visiting family in Los Angeles" Chin added.

"Looks like our shooter did his homework" said Steve.

"Steve!" hearing his name being called, Steve turned around to see Duke heading in his direction.

"What've you got Duke?" Steve asked.

"Our CSU techs found this" Duke replied, as he handed Steve a piece of paper that the CSU techs had placed in an evidence bag.

"Check out what it says"

"I'M STILL NOT DONE" Steve said as he read the note aloud.


	6. Finding Answers

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 6: Finding Answers**_

Once he was sure that April, Leilani and baby Jessica would be okay at the hospital, Danny then left and headed over to Five-0 headquarters to see where his team were at with the two shootings. He needed to fulfil his sister's request of him being involved in the investigation despite his personal connection to the case and the whole conflict of interest thing. Danny had made a promise to April and he was going to keep it.

After arriving at headquarters Danny entered the main office to find his team surrounding the computer after returning from their latest crime scene.

"Hey guys" Danny said as he walked over to his team.

"Hey" Steve said with a slight smile as he and the others turned to face in Danny's direction.

"I don't suppose there's still any chance that we can talk you out of working this case?" he asked as they embraced in a brief hug.

"No" Danny replied as they pulled out of the hug.

"I made April a promise and I have every intention of keeping it"

"I thought so" said Steve.

"Anyway, speaking of the case…what've we got?" Danny asked as he moved towards the computer after giving Steve a friendly tap on his shoulder.

"Okay, while we were at the crime scene where the two paramedics were shot, Duke and his guys found another note from the house the shooter shot from" Chin explained as he brought it up on to the screen.

"_I'm still not done_" Danny read aloud.

"Were we able to identify who the phone call belonged to?" he asked.

"No" Kono replied.

"The phone that was used was a prepaid phone and the voice hasn't been able to be identified" she explained.

"Perfect" Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Catherine concurred. "We're definitely not dealing with an amateur here"

"Definitely not" said Chin.

"Because here's the thing; the only thing that CSU could find at both locations were the hand written notes"

"No shell casings and no footprints" Kono added.

"Any fingerprints or DNA on the notes?" Danny asked.

"Yeah there was, but there were no matches in the system on either of them" Kono replied.

"Which is why he didn't bother wearing gloves" Steve stated.

"Does the handwriting analyst have anything yet?" he asked.

"No, they're still running the notes through all known law enforcement databases to see if they've done this before, but what they can tell us from the suspect's handwriting confirms what we already suspected…" Catherine explained before pausing.

"That when they wrote these notes, they were very; very angry at whom they were writing to"

"Which means we really need to find who did this or we're going to have a lot more victims" Steve stated.

"Where do we start?" Kono asked.

"This wouldn't be the first time someone has vowed revenge and acted on it"

"She's right" Chin stated.

"We're looking for somebody who blames emergency services for taking everything from them and feels the need to avenge what they lost" said Danny.

"We should start with past cases involving all emergency services where civilians were killed as a result" Catherine suggested.

"Unfortunately that isn't exactly a short list"

"Let's shorten that list to cases within the last six months, starting with the ones in Hawaii" said Steve.

"Okay, and once we get the cases together we'll hand some of them over to HPD so they can help us out" Chin stated.

"Okay, sounds good" Steve concurred. "Let's get to work"

"Yeah, because who knows how long we have before they strike again" said Danny.

April crossed off another clue off of her crossword puzzle in her puzzle book that Catherine had packed for her, before moving on to the next one. April had always enjoyed doing word puzzles; which was why Michael or Danny would often buy them for her, when she had her downtime during her recovery and being a new mother. Right now she was doing it to keep herself distracted because she didn't want to deal with the fact that she was now a widow and her daughter had lost her father; but it was mainly so she didn't have to deal with her grief and to keep herself from breaking down again. Jessica had been sound asleep in her stroller for an hour now, while Leilani was reading her novel. Every now and then, Leilani would look up and take a quick glance at April to make sure she was okay; because asking her if she was seemed pointless, because the answer would be quite obvious. Though April did look better after a shower and a change into a fresh set of clothes, Leilani knew April was far from emotionally better. Leilani also knew April didn't want to talk, but the silence in the room, apart from the sound of April's portable beeping heart monitor, was becoming slightly deafening and it was starting to get to her; so she made an excuse for words to be exchanged.

"I'm going to go downstairs to the cafeteria to get a coffee" Leilani stated.

"Would you like me to get you anything while I'm down there?" she asked.

"Um, actually would mind if I came with you?" April asked.

"My doctor encouraged me to go for walks and I really need to get out of this room for a bit" she added.

"Yeah sure" Leilani replied. "I think a bit of walk will do you and Jessica some good"

"Good because I've been looking for an excuse" April stated.

"And since I'm no longer attached to anything anymore, apart from this" she added as she held up her portable heart monitor.

"Great, let's go" Leilani said as April emerged from her hospital bed and walked over to Jessica's stroller and grabbed her hand bag before they left the room.

After making their way downstairs and collecting their food, Leilani, April and baby Jessica were sitting around a cafeteria table. April balanced between her sandwich and feeding Jessica while Leilani sipped at her coffee as she watched on. Jessica was smiling as her mother fed her, which made April smile back. Despite her grief, her daughter was helping to keep some of the pain away. Sitting in the cafeteria reminded April of when she was able to venture down here after her last ordeal; having a proper meal outside of her hospital room with her family. Only now it was different after another ordeal.

Once they had finished their meals, Leilani decided, being a medical professional herself, that they should head back upstairs, so April could get some rest. After waiting for the elevator to arrive, they stepped with two other people, and pressed the button to the floor they wanted to go to.

"I'm sorry" was all April said because it was when April made her first move in a plan she had been formulating in head since Danny had left. So, at the very last second before the doors closed, April stepped clear through the elevator doors just before they closed completely. Once she was clear, she turned around just in time to see the shocked faces of Leilani and the two other bystanders in the elevator before the doors slammed shut. Leilani frantically reached for the button to open the doors back up; but when the doors did open, April was nowhere to be seen; disappearing amongst the people in the E.R. Left completely dumfounded, Leilani reached for her phone in her handbag and dialled Danny's number. April disappearing from the hospital like this was the last thing any of them needed considering there was still an active sniper hell bent on revenge roaming the city. But what worried Leilani the most right now was that April's heart hadn't fully recovered and that she was still at risk for complications, such as a possible relapse. April knew the potential danger of what she was doing, but all that she really cared about right now was that she just had to get out of the hospital; she was going crazy in there, but she also needed to find her own answers to what happened to Michael and the others victims.


	7. On The Run

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 7: On The Run**_

Just like Steve, Chin, Kono and Catherine, Danny sat at his desk going through the files of cases where civilians died despite the intervention of the emergency services. Coming to the conclusion earlier that the sniper had more than likely had nothing to lose because he or she had lost everything, the team decided to single out the cases where there was only a sole survivor and compile a list of names and then go from there. Even with HPD's assistance, it was still very slow going and having to read through each file thoroughly wasn't exactly light reading, let alone pleasant reading, but they had to do it. But what made it even less pleasant was looking up a sole survivor's name only to find that they either ended up committed to a psychiatric hospital or rehab, prison, turning to drugs and dying as a result or that they eventually decided that suicide was the only way to escape their grief.

Danny threw another case file into the no pile and picked up the next one. But before he even opened the file, he was interrupted with Steve knocking on his office door.

"Hey" Danny said as Steve entered his office. "Have you got something?" he asked.

"No" Steve replied.

"Here, I thought you could use this" he said gesturing to the coffee he was holding before setting it down on Danny's desk.

"You thought right, thanks" said Danny before taking sip of his coffee.

"Anytime" said Steve.

"I checked in with Duke, he's going to send over the names HPD has so far; but he says none of them to scream revenge seeking sniper"

"What does scream revenge seeking sniper?" Danny asked.

"We're looking for somebody who has lost everything and they probably don't even have a criminal record; they could've just snapped because they felt this was the only way that they could deal with it" he explained, sounding stressed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, concerned about how this case was affecting him.

"I don't know" Danny replied.

"I mean I promised April I would work this case, but reading these case files is…starting to get to me" he explained.

"Look I'm sure April would understand if you couldn't work this case anymore" Steve assured him.

"I'm sure she would, but even if April hadn't asked me, I still would've worked this case anyway because…this shooter killed my brother-in-law and five other people in cold blood, okay" Danny explained.

"I get it, this is personal for you, for all of us" said Steve.

"Yeah it is" Danny agreed. "Which is why I need to work this case"

"Okay" Steve nodded.

"Why don't you just take a break; get out of the office for a bit, go and see April"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that" Danny agreed. "I'll give Leilani a call and I'll head over to the hospital"

"Good, I'll call you if we get anything" Steve promised.

"Alright, I'll back later" Danny stated.

"Take all the time you need" said Steve.

"That's what I like to hear" Danny replied just as his phone began to ring; the caller ID revealing it to be Leilani on the other end.

"Speaking of Leilani" he said as he held up his phone to show Steve.

"Hey Leilani, I was just about to call you…" Danny started before Leilani cut him off in a panic.

"_Danny, its April…she just… I don't_" Leilani said frantically; trying to put words together.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…Leilani what's going on…what happened to April?" Danny asked.

"Is she alright?" he asked, giving Steve a look of panic.

"_As far as I know she's okay but…_" Leilani replied.

"But what?" Danny asked. "Where's April?"

"_I don't know where she is; we went down to the cafeteria to get out of the room for a bit…_" Leilani explained before taking a breath.

"_And when we got on the elevator to go back upstairs…she slipped out just before the doors closed and I couldn't open them in time…by the time I got back downstairs, she was long gone_"

"Damn it April" Danny exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Okay where's Jessica, is she with you?" he asked.

"_Yeah, Jessica's with me, she's okay_" Leilani replied.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop her_" Leilani apologised.

"No, it's not your fault, she's a Williams, I should've seen this coming a mile off; Steve's with me, hang on I'm putting you on loudspeaker" Danny stated.

"April took off from the hospital" he explained to Steve.

"Did April say anything before she took off?" Steve asked.

"_All she said was "I'm sorry"_" Leilani replied.

"_I think this is something she felt like she needed to do_" she suggested.

"Did she take her handbag with her?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah why?_" Leilani replied.

"Because we can trace April's phone and get her location" Danny replied as he exited his office with Steve in tow to head over to the main computer.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kono asked as she too exited her office after sensing something was up.

"April's taken off, we need to run a trace on her phone so we can find her" Steve replied.

"I'm on it" Kono replied as she Danny and Steve gather around the computer table to try and locate April.

"Hey what's going on?" Chin asked as he and Catherine emerged from their offices after seeing the commotion outside.

"Leilani called; April took off" Danny replied. "And we're tracing her phone to find her"

"Hey Leilani are you okay?" Chin asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really worried about April right now_" Leilani replied.

"Okay here we go" Kono said as April's phone was located.

"According to this, she's still at the hospital" she concluded.

"No she's not the hospital, her phone is" Danny stated.

"Yeah, Danny's right, she ditched it, doesn't want to be found" Catherine stated.

"Then what's she doing?" Kono asked.

"Someone killed her husband" Steve stated. "She want's answers"

"Leilani, how long ago did April leave?" Chin asked.

"_Ahh, about five minutes, so she shouldn't have gotten too far_" Leilani replied.

"Alright, I'm going to head over to her house and see if she turns up there" Danny stated.

"I'll come with you" said Steve.

"You guys stay here and keep going through the cases and call us if you find anything significant"

"Okay, let us know if you find April" said Catherine.

"_Okay, I'll stay here at the hospital_" Leilani stated.

"_But guys you really need to find April fast, her heart needs time to recover and she's still at risk of a relapse and other complications; she really needs to be in a hospital_" she stressed.

"Okay don't worry we'll find her" Danny assured her before disconnecting the call.

"Let's go"

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the female dispatcher asked the caller.

"_I think I heard gunshots coming from my neighbour's house_" the panicked female caller replied.

"_I also heard a woman screaming, you've got send somebody please!_" she exclaimed.

"Okay Ma'am we'll send HPD, what's the address?" the dispatcher asked.

"_It's ahh, 3439 Alani Drive in Manoa…tell them to hurry_" the pleaded.

"It's okay Ma'am the police are on their way; everything's going to be okay" the dispatcher assured the panicked woman.

"_Okay, thank you so much_" said the caller before hanging up to get ready for HPD's arrival.

Sitting on the roof across the road from the address she had told the 9-1-1 dispatcher where she had heard gunshots and screaming coming from. Setting up her sniper rifle as she heard the wailing of sirens from the police cars getting closer and closer, Shannon Nichols felt her heart begin to race in anticipation of what she was about to do; though she felt like this every time she had done this, Shannon still managed to get the job done with excellent efficiency. Having done her research of finding vacant properties after looking up real estate listings, it ensured Shannon that she wouldn't be caught climbing onto a roof with a sniper rifle to take aim at HPD.

Shannon's mission was almost over; this would be her second last task in an effort to avenge everything that she had lost because of this island's 'heroes' incompetence to save lives. Hopefully after this was over, they would've learnt their lesson and give her the chance to move on with her life and start again. As the sirens of the police cars got louder, Shannon saw two police cars hurtling down the street. Shannon then got into position. When the police cars pulled up outside the house, Shannon looked down the scope of her rifle and took aim at one of the officers who had emerged from one of the cars. Once Shannon got a clear shot, she pulled the trigger and took the officer down, hitting him in the upper back. When the other officers saw him go down, they began to take cover behind their squad cars and called for backup. Shannon took aim again when she saw that one of the officers hadn't completely taken cover and fired, taking her down after hitting her in the shoulder.

What happened next wasn't what Shannon was expecting to happen. Shannon heard a gunshot that didn't come from her rifle, but from one of the officer's guns. Then she felt a sudden burst of pain in her left arm, when the bullet from the officer's weapon grazed her upper left arm. Even though it was only a graze, the wound still bled quite heavily. Shannon then knew she had to leave and make a run for it before they found her. Quickly packing up her rifle, Shannon then quickly made her way down the ladder she had set up against the house. Running from the house, she could hear the wail of more sirens coming; this made her pick up the pace.

"That was way too close" Shannon whispered to herself.

"I need to finish this soon" she added as she continued to run, holding her injured arm along with her rifle.


	8. That Much Closer

_**Hawaii Five-0 **_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 8: That Much Closer**_

April and Michael had agreed that it would be a good idea to live close to work; and it was now luckily working in April's favour. She knew it would've only been a matter of time before Leilani called Danny to let him know that she had taken off. April also knew that her brother wouldn't hesitate looking for her straight away, which is why she ditched her phone in Jessica's stroller while they were in the hospital's cafeteria. April hated that she had left Jessica behind, because she so desperately wanted to be with her at a time like this, but she was doing this for Jessica; someone had killed her father and April felt like she had to make sure her daughter knew who did. April also realised that once Danny and the rest of Five-0 found that she had ditched her phone, they would definitely begin at her house; which is why she knew she had to be quick, which was why she ran. Because of her current condition though, running quickly left her winded and tired.

Grabbing her keys from her handbag, April unlocked the front door of her house and darted inside and headed straight to her bedroom. Sitting in a hospital bed for several hours can give a person a lot of time to think about things; particularly about who shot and killed her husband and those other innocent victims. While April did her crossword puzzles, she was also writing down names of people had come through the Queen's Medical Center emergency department as they came to mind; knowing there are some people a nurse never forgets. The list contained the names of those who had lost a loved one, mainly where the emergency services were involved.

April already knew Danny will no doubt be furious with her about conducting her own investigation into the shootings and putting her health and safety at risk. April knew her heart was still recovering from happened the night before and that she was at risk of complications; but she was willing to take the risk. When April entered her bedroom, she opened her closet and then grabbed a chair from the corner and then brought it over. Once she stood on the chair, she was able to reach the back of the closet, which was where she had kept her gun. Pulling the box out of the closet, she stepped down from the chair and carried it over to the bed. Once she had retrieved the gun and loaded it, she placed the box back in the closet and closed the doors after grabbing a backpack. April then changed her clothes because she that, Leilani, Danny, Steve and Catherine probably remembered what she was wearing after being at the hospital; she also removed anything that would identify her as a hospital patient. April then headed for the kitchen where she grabbed some food, a couple of bottles of water and a spare phone from the top draw that she and Michael kept just in case. As she began to zip her back pack she heard the sound of a car pulling up out the front of the house. Knowing it was more than likely Danny and Steve coming to look for her, April yanked the backpack off the table and ran for the back door. Quietly closing the back door, careful not to draw attention to herself she waited to see and hear what happened next.

When she heard the front door open without a knock or a ring of the doorbell, she knew it must be Danny and Steve because she and Michael gave them all a key in case of an emergency.

"April, its Danny and Steve!" she heard Danny yell. "Are you here?" he asked.

April knew she had to make a quick get away without Danny and Steve noticing. April ducked below the window ledge and walked quickly and quietly to try and not draw attention to her being there. Her original plan was to take to take her car but Danny and Steve's unprecedented arrival to look for her foiled that plan. With that she sprinted down the driveway and down the street; and just like that, she was gone.

After pulling up in April's driveway, Steve and Danny made their way to her front door. Danny pulled out the spare key his sister had given him in case of an emergency and unlocked the door. The house was quiet and showed no signs of anyone being there.

"April, it's Danny and Steve!" Danny yelled.

"Are you here?" he asked with no response as he entered her bedroom while Steve headed to Jessica's room.

Upon entering April's room, Danny immediately saw her clothes scattered all over the bed. As he got closer he realised that April had taken off her patient armband and portable heart monitor as well. April wasn't here, but she was here probably not too long ago.

"She's not here" Steve stated as he entered April's bedroom to find Danny standing on a chair looking through his sister's closet.

"But she was" Danny added.

"She changed her clothes, took off her armband and her portable heart monitor"

"That's pretty smart" Steve acknowledged. "Changing her appearance"

"Like I said before, she's a Williams" Danny stated as he rummaged through the closet.

"It runs through the family" he added.

"So do a lot of other things" Steve stated with a smirk looking him up and down.

"What is that? Is that a short joke?" Danny asked.

"You're really funny you know that?" he said sarcastically.

"I try" Steve replied. "What are you looking for anyway?" he asked.

"This" Danny replied as he pulled out a box from the top shelf before stepping down.

"What's supposed to be in there?" Steve asked with curiosity.

"April's gun" Danny replied as he set it down on the bed before opening it only to find it gone.

"I really hope she took it for protection and not to take someone out"

"Do you really think your sister is the killing type?" Steve asked.

"I'll answer that question with a question" Danny replied.

"What would you do in if you were in April's position?" he asked.

"I would want revenge; you make a good point" Steve replied.

"Me too" Danny stated.

"Because I believe under the right circumstances anybody is capable of killing"

"Well let's hope April took the gun for protection and not for revenge" said Steve before his phone rang in his pocket.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw that it was Chin calling.

"It's Chin" he stated before answering. "Hey Chin, you're on loud speaker with me and Danny"

"_Hey did you guys find April at her house_?" Chin asked.

"No, but she was here not too long ago" Danny replied.

"What's up Chin?" Steve asked.

"_There's been another shooting_" Chin replied.

"_A woman placed a 9-1-1 call saying that she heard gunshots and screaming from her neighbour's house, when HPD arrived, the sniper opened fire on them from across the road_" he explained.

"Any casualties?" Danny asked as he rummaged through April's belongings on her bed hoping she left some sort of clue of her whereabouts behind.

"_Yeah, two officers were shot; one got hit in the back and the other in the shoulder_" Chin replied.

"_The officer who got shot in the back isn't expected to make it_" he added.

"Are you guys on your way over?" Steve asked as he watched Danny pull a piece of paper out of April's pants pocket.

"_Yeah we're almost there_" Chin replied.

"Good we'll meet you there" Steve stated. "Text me the address"

"_You got it_" said Chin before disconnecting the call.

"What've you got?" Steve asked as he saw Danny reading what was written on the piece of paper he had found.

"What I've got is a list of names" Danny replied before handing the list to Steve.

"April definitely wrote it; I'd recognise that handwriting anywhere"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steve asked.

"That Michael being shot might not have been an accident, yeah" Danny concurred.

"Look April always said that nurses have patients that they never forget" he added.

"So these are probably the names of people April remembers that came through the emergency department at Queen's by ambulance after a major incident" Steve suggested.

"So this person lost their family in a major incident and not only do they blame the paramedics, HPD and HFD, but they also blame Queen's Medical Center" Danny added.

"The shooter must've recognised Michael at the Hilton last night and saw an opportunity to take him out" said Steve.

"The shooter could've also recognised April which means she could also be a potential target as well"

"Looks like it's not just her heart we have to worry about" Danny stated.

"Look we'll find her Danny okay" Steve assured him.

"After we go to the crime scene, let's cross reference these names with our list and see what we find; the best thing we can do April and everybody's safety right now is get this sniper off the streets"


	9. Not According To Plan

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 9: Not According To Plan**_

Arriving at the scene in Manoa, Steve and Danny saw Chin and Catherine emerge from the house across from the address Chin had texted them earlier.

"Hey" Catherine greeted them. "Anything on April?" she asked.

"No not yet, besides I don't think she even wants to be found, but she did leave this behind" Danny replied as he pulled out the piece of paper with the list of names.

"A list of names?" Chin asked.

"We think that's why April took off from the hospital" Steve stated.

"To look for these people and see what they know" he added.

"Why wouldn't April just give us this list?" Catherine asked.

"She probably figured this something she had to do on her own" Danny replied.

"But what this list tells us is that whatever's going on, Queen's Medical Center is definitely fits into it" he added.

"We'll cross reference these names with our list when we get back to HQ" Chin stated, handing the list back to Danny.

"Where's Kono?" Steve asked.

"On the roof with Charlie" Chin replied.

"Did they find something?" Danny asked.

"Well, yes and no" Catherine replied before being met with two confused looks from Steve and Danny.

"When the sniper opened fire, the two officers who weren't injured took cover and fired back" Catherine replied.

"And when the Crime Scene Techs got on the roof, they found fresh blood" Chin replied.

"So the sniper was hit" Steve stated.

"Yeah, and judging by the amount of blood that was found, it looks like the bullet may have grazed them" said Chin.

"But unless the sniper's DNA is in the system we won't be able to identify them" he added.

"But at least we'll something to run it against when we have a suspect in custody" Steve stated.

"Okay, what about the note? Did they find a note?" Danny asked.

"No they didn't" Catherine replied.

"CSU and HPD scoured the whole property, nothing" Chin added.

"We're thinking after the sniper got hit, they panicked and ran; not even thinking to leave a note" Catherine suggested as Kono came over to join them.

"Hey Kono, anything else?" Chin asked.

"Aside from the blood and no note, we've got a couple of shoe prints; but like the blood unless we have a suspect in custody, we have nothing to run them against" Kono explained.

"Also once I got down from the roof, HPD said they found a trail of blood drops that went for about fifty feet down the street before it stopped; but no indication whether they fled on foot or by car" she added.

"This attack obviously didn't go according to the sniper's plan" Steve stated.

"They didn't have a chance to leave a note, so we have no idea if this is over or if they're planning to strike again"

"So we still have nothing on who our shooter might be" said Danny.

"But we do have April's list of names she left at her house" Steve stated.

"Wait, what list of names?" Kono stopped them.

"When went to April's house to look for her, we found this list of names on her bed" Danny replied, handing Kono the piece of paper.

"We're thinking April may be on to something" Steve stated.

"That maybe Queen's Medical Center may be a part of what happened to them" he added.

"April always says nurses have patients they never forget; we're thing April may have remembered these people for a specific reason" said Danny.

"That reason probably being concern of what they might do to deal with their grief" Catherine suggested.

Though it wasn't the case, April couldn't take the risk of being spotted because Danny put out an APB on her, so she tried to stick to the back roads and the alleyways as much as she could. But unfortunately, this plan of April's would not work out in her favour in more ways than one. After leaving her list of names at home, April was left to remember the names off by heart; though she had no doubt that her brother would've found that list by now, so it wasn't a complete loss. As she was walking through an alleyway in Waikiki to investigate the first name on her list she could remember, April was starting to reconsider what she was doing because she was becoming easily exerted and breathing was gradually becoming an effort and a real struggle. Spotting a shaded area from an over-hanging tree, April headed over to take a break. Standing under the tree, April was about to take a mouth full of water when she felt the sudden urge to cough; after her coughing fit was over; she pulled her hand away from her mouth to find pinkish-red-coloured salvia and then came the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. In no way was this good and April knew she had to get medical attention. But that plan would too be hindered because things were about to get a lot worse; as if they weren't bad enough already.

Making her way down the same maze of alleyways, Shannon Nichols was doing the same thing, but she was just trying not to get spotted carrying a sniper rifle over her shoulder; that and she was still bleeding from a wound on her arm from when she was grazed by that police officer's bullet. Being hit by that bullet was obviously not a part of her plan when she engaged her target. Although Shannon knew it could've been a whole lot worse than just a graze on her arm; but she still needed to patch herself up and going to any sort of medical care facility was out of the question. Shannon knew that a doctor was required by law to report a gunshot wound, and as soon as she couldn't tell a police officer how she got shot in the first place, they would suspect something more sinister was going on.

As Shannon was about to pass through an intersection in the alleyway, she heard the sound of someone coughing, most likely coming down the other alleyway. Shannon slowed when she heard the coughing sound and approached as quietly as she could. Peering around the corner she saw a woman standing under a tree coughing before taking a mouth full of water. Shannon looked more closely at the woman; she recognised her. She then recognised the woman as a nurse from the emergency department at Queen's Medical Center after the accident. Shannon remembered the nurse's name as April Williams and that she was one of the nurses who had treated her daughter. She also remembered that April had tried to console her after she was told by the doctor that her daughter didn't survive; though it hadn't done her any good. Shannon had lashed out at her and other medical staff and they threaten to call security if she didn't calm down; something they really didn't want to do considering the circumstances. In remembering this, Shannon formulated a plan in her head to grab April.

Shannon then approached April while she was distracted by another one of her coughing fits and pulled out her handgun. When April stopped coughing she felt a presence of another person close to her and then heard the sound of a familiar click of a gun. April froze at the sound and knew she was now in even more trouble than she first thought. Just as April thought to go for her gun which was tucked in the back of her pants, Shannon opened her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking of going for your gun; don't do it or I will not hesitate to shoot you April" Shannon stated.

"Shannon Nichols" April said as she put her hands up beside of her head.

"Turn around" Shannon ordered her before April co-operated and turned to face her.

"Stay where you are" she ordered as she walked over to April while keeping her gun trained on her.

"What are doing?" April asked the brunette who was beginning to frisk her.

"Making sure you're not carrying any other weapons" Shannon replied as she patted April down.

"I hate surprises" she stated as stood up and removed April's weapon from the waistband of her pants.

"What now?" April asked.

"You're going to come with me" Shannon replied.

"And go where?" April asked.

"To my house" Shannon replied.

"I'm going to take you down to my basement and tie you up so you don't interfere with the last phase of my plan"

"You're not going to kill me?" April asked. "You're just going to let me go when you're done?"

"That's right" Shannon replied. "I'm not going to leave your daughter an orphan April"

"So how do you plan on getting me to your house?" April asked.

"You think I'm just going to go with you?"

"Yeah I do" Shannon replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" April asked.

"You leave that to me" Shannon replied as she lifted up the weapon she had taken from April and smacked it into the back of her head before she dropped to the ground in a heap, out cold.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter and in advance for the next chapter. I have been having problems with my internet connection; which is fixed now. But I've also been unwell for the last couple of days. I have started chapter 10, but I don't know when it'll be finished; I apologise, so bear with me. **_


	10. Everyone Deals With Loss Differently

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 10: Everyone Deals With Loss Differently**_

Leilani paced back and forth between the door and the wall of April's hospital room trying to settle Jessica. Leilani had tried just about everything she could think of to try and calm her down; checking and changing her diaper, giving Jessica her bottle, burping and putting her in her stroller and pushing it back and forth. Leilani without a doubt knew that all Jessica probably wanted was her mother; but with April nowhere to be found, that wasn't going to be an easy task to fulfil. As Leilani continued to hug little Jessica and rub her back in another effort to calm her down, she was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Looking to the doorway, Leilani saw two men dressed in army dress blues and immediately knew they were here to talk to April about Michael.

"Excuse me Ma'am" one of the men said in a quiet voice in an effort to try and avoid upsetting the baby any further.

"We're looking for April Williams and we were told we could find her here. I'm Captain James Taylor and this is Captain Andrew Smith; we're chaplains from the US Army"

"I'm Leilani, a friend of April's; you're here about Michael" Leilani said as she laid Jessica down in her stroller.

"Yes Ma'am" Captain Taylor replied.

"You're actually not the only ones looking for her" Leilani stated.

"What do you mean by that Ma'am?" Captain Smith asked.

"April ran off from the hospital earlier today" Leilani replied.

"The Five-0 task force and HPD are out there looking for her but…"

"No sign of her" Captain Taylor finished.

"No" Leilani said as she sat down on the chair next to Jessica's stroller.

"They're also looking for a sniper too which doesn't make it any easier"

"Does anyone have any idea why April would take off?" Captain Smith asked.

"I got a call no too long ago from her brother, who's a detective with the Five-0 task force" Leilani explained before continuing.

"And he said that he and his partner found some things at her house that would suggest she may be looking for the sniper herself"

"Well that's completely understandable that April wants to find who did this to her husband" said Captain Taylor in a way that suggested to Leilani that they knew Michael.

"Did either of you know Michael at all?" Leilani asked.

"Actually yes Ma'am we did; which is why we volunteered to come and see April" Captain Smith replied.

"We were deployed together last year and we kept in touch; he was always talking about April, how excited he was about becoming a father and that he was going to be back in time to see her be born"

"I'm just really worried about her" Leilani stated.

"There's something wrong with April's heart and there's a chance she could have some complications; she needs to be in a hospital"

"From what Michael told us, April's pretty tough" Captain Taylor stated. "I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Me too, but I can't help but worry…April's a really good friend and I don't won't Jessica to lose her mother too" said Leilani.

"I'm going to call her brother and see they're any closer to finding her; I'll just be out in the hall if you don't mind watching Jessica for a minute" she said.

"Go ahead, take all the time you need" Captain Taylor said.

"Don't worry if we can't get a hold of April; we can talk to you about the arrangements that need to be made"

"Thanks" said Leilani as stepped out into the hall to call Danny to hopefully get some positive news on finding April's whereabouts and to tell him about the army being here, also looking for April.

Standing around the computer table back at Five-0 headquarters, the team was cross referencing the list of names Steve and Danny had found at April's house with those that they had managed to compile when they were going through the case files earlier that day. April had managed to create a list of twelve names purely from her memory and they had just found another name in their list that was also on April's list. Danny was sure that if this was a list from when April was working as a nurse back in Newark, the list would probably be never ending. Catherine had come up with a suggestion to maybe cross reference these names with cases that both April and Michael either of them worked on. Catherine was now making contact with Queen's Medical Center to obtain records from E.R. cases in the past six months that April and Michael had worked on to hopefully help whittle down the list to lead them to a potential suspect.

While Catherine was going on the phone with Queen's Medical Center to obtain the records, Danny's phone rang with Leilani's name coming up on the screen.

"Leilani what's up?" Danny answered.

"_You haven't by chance found April yet have you?_" Leilani asked.

"No why?" Danny asked.

"_Two chaplains from the army are here about arrangements for Michael_" Leilani replied.

"And let me guess, they're looking for April?" Danny asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_You guessed right_" Leilani replied.

"_But listen, I can take care of it, they said they could talk to me if they can't get a hold of April_"

"You're sure? You don't mind?" Danny asked.

"_No I don't mind_" Leilani replied.

"_You just worry about finding your sister and that sniper, I've got this_" she assured him.

"Okay, thank you" Danny praised her. "We'll call you if we have any news on April"

"_Okay thanks_" Leilani said before disconnecting the call.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" Steve asked Danny as he turned back around to face the computer table.

"Oh yeah, everything's just peachy" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Two chaplains from the army showed up at the hospital to talk to April about arrangements for Michael. But, because April's not there, Leilani said that she'll take care of it for her"

"At least it'll be one less thing April will have to worry about right now" Chin stated.

"Yeah" Danny agreed.

"And I can totally promise you that Leilani is good at this kind of stuff" Chin assured him just as Catherine and Kono emerged from her office with her tablet that had the records the hospital e-mailed her on it.

"Okay, the hospital e-mailed us E.R. records and incident repo**r**ts from the last six months with both Michael and April's names on them" Catherine stated.

"We crossed referenced the names on them with our list of names and we got one match" Kono explained.

"So we ran the name and it's pretty safe to say this is our shooter" said Catherine.

"Meet Shannon Nichols, 39 years old, widowed, has a gun license and get this, has sniper rifle training" Kono explained.

"Okay, what do think this woman's motive is for opening fire on emergency service workers?" Danny asked.

"Why would this woman want to carry out revenge this way?"

"This is why" Catherine stated as she flicked up a newspaper article and an accident report from HPD.

"A year ago yesterday, Kevin, Jamie and Sophie Nichols were T-boned at high speed at an intersection in Waikiki after a man driving a van suffered a stroke at the wheel and died"

"Jamie suffered massive head trauma and was pronounced at the scene; he was 7 years old" Kono stated.

"Kevin, 37 and Sophie, 10 were both taken to Queen's Medical Center in a critical condition" Catherine stated.

"Not long after arriving at the hospital, Sophie died from massive internal bleeding; Kevin died about an hour later from the same thing while he was in surgery" Kono explained.

"Jeez" Danny murmured.

"Where was Shannon when this happened?" Chin asked.

"She was at home; Kevin was taking Sophie and Jamie to a birthday party" Catherine replied.

"Where do Michael and April come into this?" Steve asked.

"Michael and April both treated Sophie" Kono replied.

"The hospital also gave us an incident report with April and Michael's names on it" Catherine stated.

"When Shannon Nichols was told her daughter and her husband had also both died; understandably distraught, she physically lashed out at April when she tried to console her and punched her in the face and vowed to avenge her family's deaths"

"April obviously took Shannon's threats for revenge as a serious threat" Danny stated.

"But because she was grieving, nobody else took it as a serious threat"

"Yeah and because they didn't take it seriously, innocent people were killed and we still don't know if she's done" said Steve.


	11. Things I Wish I Didn't Find

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 11 – Things I Wish I Didn't Find**_

April regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was the throbbing pain in the back of her head and then the sudden urge to cough. Lying flat on her back on an old mattress in Shannon's basement, April rolled over to her side to cough up the blood from her lungs in her body's attempt to breathe properly. Needing to wipe the blood from around her mouth, April tried to reach up to her mouth finding that her wrists were bound together with duct tape; and in checking her ankles, she found they too were bound together in an effort to keep her restrained. April then heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs and then realised where she was. She then looked up and saw Shannon reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Look who's awake" Shannon greeted her once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry I had to do that; but you have to understand that I can't have you messing up my plan" she explained.

"And what plan is that exactly?" April asked before feeling the urge to cough again.

"Kill more…innocent people?"

"Those people are from what you call innocent April!" Shannon yelled.

"It's because of them that my entire family is dead!"

"You've got to…to know that…that that's not true" April coughed as she sat herself up.

"Those paramedics, cops, firefighters, doctors and nurses were supposed to save them, not let them die!" Shannon yelled, pointing at April when she said nurses.

"We didn't just let them die!" April yelled back; immediately regretting it when she broke into another coughing fit.

"What's wrong? Why are you coughing so much?" Shannon asked as she knelt down in front of April.

"Why are you coughing up blood?" she asked.

"I'm…coughing up blood…because fluid is building up…in my lungs because…" April said as she coughed through her reply before having to stop because it was becoming too much.

"Because why?" Shannon asked impatiently.

"Because I have a heart condition that was…exacerbated when I was told that…my husband didn't make it" April replied, full well knowing things we deteriorating quickly because she had seen it all before in patients with the same problem.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I was" April replied, finally being able to breathe easily, just briefly.

"But took off to find out who killed my husband and all those other people"

"And look where that got you April, huh" said Shannon, waving her arm around the room.

"So what are you going to happen now?" April asked.

"Well you're going to stay here while I go and finish what I started" Shannon replied.

"What are you going to do?" April asked. "Who are you going after now?"

"The people where my life ended too" Shannon replied.

"The people who took away the rest of my family too; you can probably guess where I'm going with this"

"Queen's" said April.

"You guessed right" Shannon stated.

"No" April gasped. "You don't have to do this anymore; you don't need to kill anyone else"

"I actually do you see, because if I don't they won't learn from their incompetence" Shannon explained.

"You obviously know that the man was already dead…before his van crashed into your family's car" April stated.

"Are you only going after us because you couldn't…get to him? Am I right?" she asked before breaking into a spate of coughing.

"No, you're not. I would've killed him too if he had survived" Shannon replied.

"Stroke at the wheel or not, he killed my entire family and nature took care of him for me; you lot were just supposed to save my family and you didn't"

"Please don't do this" April said as her eyes well up, making one last plea to Shannon to stop.

"Like I said before, if I don't do this no one will learn" Shannon explained.

"Now just sit tight, when I'm done I'll come back and I might let you go; either way this will be all over" she said as she gathered up her bag before making her way to the staircase.

"Might? What happened to not leaving my daughter an orphan?" April asked.

"Let's just say that little conversation we just had may have changed my mind on what to do with you" Shannon replied.

"You lot clearly won't admit you did anything wrong, so…"

"It's because we didn't do anything wrong!" April shouted before coughing again.

"Then why didn't my family survive, huh? Explain that to me!" Shannon yelled at April only to be met with silence as she stared back at her.

"That's what I thought" she said before making her way up the stairs and locking the door behind her.

About twenty minutes later about a block away from Shannon's address, just outside an alleyway, Five-0 and HPD SWAT pulled up on both sides. It had been decided that they would approach the property from a distance to avoid potentially spooking Shannon into running. Though the team also wanted to desperately find April for her own safety, the search for her had been put on hold when they got the potential lead on finding Shannon Nichols. After gearing up before their breach, they all made their way down the alleyway that would lead them to Shannon Nichols' home. As they were making their way through the alleyway, Danny spotted a backpack by the fence that looked particularly familiar to him.

"Hold up for a second guys" said Danny which brought everyone to a halt before he made his way over to the backpack to check it out.

Once Danny had reached the familiar looking backpack, he unzipped it and found that his suspicions about the backpack were indeed right. This was because he found a drink bottle with April's name on it. This was a drink bottle April took to work; her name was written on there so people keep stealing her water.

"What is it Danny?" Steve asked.

"It's April's backpack" Danny replied as held up April's drink bottle, showing Steve her name label.

"Okay, then where's April?" Steve asked. "She wouldn't have just left it here for no good reason"

"No she wouldn't" Danny agreed. "But something about this is not sitting right with me"

"Me either" said Steve just as Chin, Kono and Catherine started to walk over.

"You don't think there's any chance…" he started.

"I know what you're thinking, okay and I certainly hope not" said Danny.

"You guys got something?" Kono asked as she the rest of the team had come over.

"Yeah" Danny replied, holding up April's drink bottle he found in her abandoned backpack.

"That's not good" Chin stated.

"I'm guessing you're already thinking what I'm probably thinking" said Catherine.

"Probably, yeah" Danny sighed.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and unfortunately the delays will probably continue. I am currently studying and have been hit with a few assignments at once. This has been hampering my efforts to write this story. I will do my absolute best to get the chapters to you as soon as I can.**


	12. Found

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 12 – Found**_

No one had any idea where April was and no one knew that she had found herself in a dire situation in Shannon Nichols' basement and was in serious trouble. April knew the only way she would be found would be by accident if Shannon's house were to be searched. But for all she knew, they had yet find that Shannon Nichols was the sniper and she could be here for quite some time; which was something April knew she was going to eventually run out of. April knew that she would eventually pass out from the lack of oxygen her body was getting and she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what Shannon's next target was; so she would have to find another way of telling them just in case she did pass out before they found her. But first things first, she had to at least get the duct tape off of her wrists. April looked around the basement for anything that could be used to cut through the duct tape. April then spotted a work bench adjacent to where she was and figured there had to be something there she could use to rid herself of the duct tape on her wrists; but because her ankles were too duct taped together, her only on option was to crawl over to the work bench. In her effort to crawl over to the work bench, April had to stop when the mild exertion gave her the need to cough up the fluid that was slowly building up in her lungs. Starting to feel dizzy, April knew she was running out of time to get her message across. Once April reached the work bench, she placed her hands on top of the bench as best she could and pushed down to help herself up to stand.

Scanning the work bench, April desperately searched for something to free her wrists of the dreaded duct tape. As her desperate search revealed nothing of use, April had to alter her plan slightly. After easily finding a permanent marker in pen holder, April leant over and grabbed a hold of it with her teeth, turned around and leant herself against the bench before slowly and awkwardly sitting herself down on the basement floor. Keeping the marker in her mouth, she brought up her hands to grip the marker as best she could and pulled down, leaving the lid in between her teeth. Spitting the lid out of her mouth and readjusted the marker in her hands, April gave herself a minute to catch her breath before she kneeled down on the floor and got to work.

Meanwhile above ground, unbeknown to April or Five-0 for that matter, her rescue would not be far away. After finding April's backpack in the alleyway and getting that horrible feeling that April was in serious trouble, an armed Five-0 and HPD SWAT quickly made their way over to Shannon Nichols' house, because they had no doubt that the sooner they found Shannon Nichols, the sooner they would find April. Splitting into two teams, where one was to take the front which was Steve, Danny and part of SWAT, including Lou and the other team which was Chin, Kono and the other part of SWAT to take the back of the house. They took their positions on either ends of the house and waited for the team's signals that they were ready to breach the house.

"1…2…3…Go" Steve counted before turning around to kick the door open and entering the house.

April had just finished writing her message on the concrete floor, which had taken her what felt like forever because of the side effects from her breathing difficulties, she heard banging noises above her and then the sound of multiple footsteps scattering all over the place. Had her rescue just come?

She sure hoped so, because the overwhelming need to pass out seemed very inviting right about now, but she wasn't going to let it happen until she was sure someone would find her. April knew she had to alert them that she was here.

"Help! I'm down…" April attempted to yell before she broke into a coughing fit and came to the conclusion that probably wasn't going to be the best way for her to get their attention.

She needed to make some noise another way; so she looked for something to bang against the floor. It was then April remembered seeing a crowbar against the wall on the work bench where she had found the permanent marker earlier. So she turned herself around and pushed herself up like she did last time and leant over a grabbed a hold of the crowbar as best she could. But as April tried to lower herself back down to the floor, she was overcome by the sudden onset of dizziness and fell to the floor instead after losing her balance. As she fell to the floor, the crowbar also fell to the floor beside her making a loud crashing sound. Lying on the ground, still struggling to breathe properly, but still conscious April hoped that was enough because she couldn't get her body to cooperate with her brain to pick the crowbar up off of the floor and gave up on the task of doing so and just concentrated on keeping herself breathing and staying as conscious as possible.

Luckily for April the sound of the crowbar crashing to the concrete floor of the basement was enough to grab the attention of everyone above.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sounded like it came from the basement" Steve concurred before he, Danny, Lou and SWAT headed for the basement door.

When they arrived at the basement door, they were met with Chin, Kono, Catherine and the other SWAT members who had also heard the crashing sound from downstairs.

"I take it you heard it too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "Ready when you guys are" he stated.

"Chin, you take point" Steve requested as he, Danny and Lou lined up behind Chin, Kono and Catherine, while SWAT hung back until they were needed.

After counting down from three, Kono kicked the basement door open before Chin entered first who was then confronted when saw April lying on the cold concrete floor.


	13. Hold Your Breath

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 13 – Hold Your Breath**_

"Someone get medics, it's April!" Chin yelled as he and the team quickly made their way down the stairs, but no one was faster than Danny as he overlapped Chin at the bottom of the stairs.

"April!" Danny yelled when he saw his little sister lying on the floor struggling to breathe as he rushed over to his sister's side with Steve right behind him.

"Help me sit her up" he said to Steve as placed his hand behind April's head while Steve grabbed a hold of her arms to help Danny sit her up.

"Danny?" April enquired when she thought she heard his voice. "I can't…breathe" she wheezed.

"We've got you okay, you're going to be alright" Danny said to April as he pulled her into a hug.

After pulling his hand away from April's head, Danny found blood and then after checking to see where exactly it came from; discovered after pulling back her hair, a gash on the back of her head.

"What's up?" Steve asked when he saw a concerned look on his friend's face.

"She definitely didn't come here willingly" Danny said as showed Steve the blood and where had come from.

"She's also been coughing up blood too by the looks of her hands and face" Steve stated when he saw the duct tape which had been restraining April.

"Paramedics are on the way" Lou announced from the top of the staircase.

"They're five minutes out"

"Thanks Lou" said Steve. "Let's get rid of this" he said after he pulled out his knife before cutting through the duct tape on April's wrists and then her ankles.

"Okay April helps' on the way okay, just focus on your breathing" said Danny

"Let's get you out of here" he said as he placed his right arm under April's knees, the left around her back to lift her up off the floor and carry her up the stairs.

Catherine then noticed the writing on the floor which had gone unseen until Danny picked April off of the floor.

"Hey guys" Catherine said as she looked at the floor, stopping Danny, Steve and April at the base of the stairs.

"What's up?" Steve asked turning around to see what Catherine and now Chin and Kono were looking at.

"This" Catherine replied.

"_Queen's MC Shannon_" Steve read aloud.

"April, did you write this?" he asked.

"Yeah" April replied before letting out another much needed cough.

"She's going after the hospital?" Kono asked before April replied with a nod.

"How long ago did she leave?" Chin asked.

"Twenty" April coughed before the feint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Okay, let's get out of here" said Danny as he adjusted his sister in his arms before he climbed the stairs to get April the medical treatment she desperately needed with the rest of the team in tow.

The ambulance pulled up outside the house just as Danny and April emerged through the front door.

"Danny!" Steve called as Danny lowered April to the ground.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Steve asked before he, the team and SWAT left to take down Shannon Nichols.

"Yeah we'll be fine, you go take care of Shannon Nichols" Danny replied, holding April up in a sitting position to make it slightly easier for her to breathe.

"We'll catch up with you later" he stated as Steve patted him on the back before leaving with the rest of Five-0 to stop Shannon carrying out the last phase of her revenge plot.

Meanwhile, across the road from Queen's Medical Center, outside the emergency department, Shannon sat in her car. She had been sitting in her car for last ten minutes. It wasn't because she hadn't thoroughly thought out her plan. It was because she was pondering whether or not to do it. Even though Shannon had highly disagreed with everything April Williams had said at the time of their exchange of words, she was starting to have second thoughts on carrying out her last act of revenge on the hospital's emergency department. But still, this hospital was where her daughter and her husband died and someone had to answer for that. Shannon was just questioning herself whether killing more people was the right way to get that said revenge for her family. Looking into the backseat of her car, she eyed her sniper rifle and the gun she had taken from April before looking back the entrance to the emergency department doors; it was then Shannon had made up her mind on what she was going to do. After getting out of the car, she then opened the back door and grabbed only one of the weapons that lay there; April's handgun. Picking it up off of the seat, she tucked into the back of pants before closing the door and heading towards the hospital doors.

Just ten minutes later, the Five-0 teams and SWAT pulled up outside hospital in exactly the same spot where Shannon had parked her car. On route to the hospital, Catherine had called them to warn them of the possible threat and made sure they put the hospital on lockdown until it was confirmed by them that there was no longer a possible threat. Chin had also made a call to Leilani to tell her to take herself and Jessica back to April's room and lock themselves in the bathroom and lock the door and not to come out until he called her. Leilani asked Chin why but he just told her that he'll explain everything later and to please do what is being asked of her. Leilani then agreed and headed back up to April's room.

"That's Shannon Nichols' car" Chin pointed out after emerging from the car.

"She's here" Kono stated as she and team cautiously walked over to the car to check it out.

Once they reached the car, Steve peered in through the back window and saw that Shannon had left her rifle in the backseat; but was possible she was using another weapon that wouldn't draw too much attention to herself.

"She left her rifle in the backseat" Steve stated.

"But I wouldn't put it passed her that she has another weapon"

"Then what is she doing?" Catherine asked.

"Let's go find out" Steve said gesturing for his team to follow to hospital's entrance, along with Lou and the SWAT team to come over.

"Chin, Kono, go and check out the hospital's surveillance footage; see if you can find out where she is"

"We're on it" Kono replied as they all made their way into the hospital.

**A/N: Hey guys, I do apologise for the wait once again. I have once again been unwell and busy with study. Thank you for your patience. **


	14. My Apologies

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Best Laid Plans**_

_**Chapter 14 – My Apologies**_

April was holding on to Danny's hand with dear life as the ambulance they were in sped down the highway to the hospital. April had started to panic when he breathing had worsened; which made her vital signs deteriorate and put her in a more precarious situation. She was scared that she could die; but what scared her even more was never seeing her daughter again. The paramedic had instructed April that she had to do her best to try and calm herself down which was easier said than done. But with encouragement and help from Danny, he was able to help calm his sister down a little bit and help her situation improve slightly. Danny knew exactly what she was going through right now and the fear associated with it. He remembered his worst fear was never seeing his daughter again; just like April feared now.

After hacking out another cough, April lifted the oxygen mask from her face to spit out the bloody mucous from her mouth into a vomit bag. Before April put the oxygen mask back on, she looked over to Danny.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I'm…sorry" April wheezed.

"You're sorry?" Danny asked. "For what?"

"For…taking off" April managed before coughing again.

"You did what you felt like you had to do okay" Danny stated.

"But none of that is important right now okay; let's just focus on you now" he said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Jessica?" April asked.

"Jessica's fine, she's safe okay; Leilani has her" Danny replied.

"Now put that back on" he ordered as he pointed at the oxygen mask in April's hand after the paramedic gave him a look of concern.

"I'm going to call Steve and see how things are going" he stated because knowing that the hospital was no doubt in lockdown until Shannon Nichols was found, April wouldn't be getting any treatment and he needed to know if they had to take April somewhere else.

Meanwhile at the hospital, the team were in the security office looking through the surveillance cameras to see if they could locate Shannon Nichols before she did something drastic. They knew that she would've most likely entered through the emergency room entrance, so that's where they started. They followed her from the E.R. entrance to the elevators where she got on. Chin asked the camera operator to zoom in on the elevator to see which floor she was heading to. Once he had zoomed in, they counted the floors until it stopped. The elevator went non-stop until it reached the top floor.

"April's room isn't on the top floor" Catherine stated.

"No it's not" Steve concurred. "Because there aren't any rooms up there"

"She's on the helipad" Kono stated before the camera operator brought up the helipad surveillance camera which then revealed Shannon Nichols standing on the edge of the roof.

"Okay, let's get up there" said Steve.

"Take the hospital off lockdown except for the helipad. Thanks man" he said to the security guard, nodding in understanding, before Steve following his team out the door.

As Steve and the team got on the elevator his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling his phone out to see who was calling, he saw that it was Danny. He mostly likely knew what the call was about.

"Hey Danny" Steve answered.

"_Steve, we're just around the corner, please tell me Queen's is open for business_" Danny pleads.

"Yeah it's all clear" Steve replied. "You're good to go"

"_Okay, good_" Danny stated, nodding at the paramedic.

"How's April doing?" Steve asked out of concern.

"_She's hanging in there_" Danny replied as he looked at his sister.

"_Listen, don't worry about us, just focus on getting Shannon and call me when it's over_"

"You got it" Steve replied before disconnecting the call.

"Everything okay?" Chin asked as he texted Leilani to let her know it was safe to come out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, they're almost here" Steve replied just as the elevator approached the top floor.

"Chin you're with me, Catherine you're with Kono; you ready?" he asked before the team responded with a nod as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

As the doors opened, the team saw that directly opposite the elevator, Shannon Nichols was standing on the edge of the roof holding a gun.

"That's April's gun" Catherine stated when she looked directly at it.

"Shannon must've taken from April when she took her" Kono stated.

"Shannon Nichols, Five-0, drop your weapon and step away from the edge!" Steve demanded as he and the team raised their weapons, but was met with no response to his instructions.

"Come on Shannon it's over!" Kono yelled. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"It's little late for that don't you think?" Shannon asked rhetorically as she dropped the gun and turned around to face them.

"I've already done some pretty stupid things" she stated.

"Well that may true, but don't let this be one of those stupid things" said Chin.

"Why do you people even care?" Shannon asked.

"I shot and killed innocent people; some of them were cops" she stated.

"Because we know why you did it" Steve stated.

"No you don't" said Shannon.

"Yeah we do" said Steve.

"You lost your entire family a year ago in car accident; you blame emergency services and the hospital for not being able to save your family"

"It was the worst day of my life" Shannon stated as her eyes began to well up.

"As the anniversary of that day came closer, all the memories of that day came back and…"

"You had to do something to avenge their deaths because the driver of the van died" Chin stated as he started to slowly approach her.

"And the pain is still as bad as the day they died" Shannon added.

"I get it okay, I do" Chin stated, continuing to edge closer to Shannon.

"I lost somebody in horrible circumstances too; but do you really think your family would want kill yourself?" he asked.

"No they wouldn't" Shannon replied.

"But my life is good as over anyway; might as well go out on my own terms"

"Come on Shannon, please step away from the edge" Chin pleaded.

"It doesn't have to end this way"

"They only other way this is going to end is with me in prison for the rest of my life…" Shannon explained.

"Having to continue living with the pain of losing my family and with the guilt from what I've done; I can't do it" she continued before she then took two steps backwards, then stopping with her heels hanging over the edge of the roof.

"Shannon don't do it!" Chin yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Shannon cried as she began to lean backward.

"Shannon…!" Steve yelled.

"I'm so sorry" Shannon said before letting herself fall backwards over the edge of the building.

"Shannon, no!" Steve yelled as he and Chin ran to the edge to try and stop her from falling, but they were too late to stop Shannon from falling to her death.

"Damn it!" Steve exclaimed as he and the team looked over the edge to see Shannon's bleeding and lifeless body lying flat on the pavement below.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Just a really bad case of writer's block. Not long to go now. 1 or 2 more chapters to go. I'm hopeful to finish before the Season 5 premiere.


End file.
